


So unnecessary

by TravisStoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meet the Author, Stupid little drabble, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll
Summary: New school, new town and propably new prank victims. Well that is what Travis and Connor thought. But actually they found Nico. And Uncle Rick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Already sorry, if this sounds strange! English isn't my native and I don't have a beta reader. So if anyone thinks something is wrong, just tell me please ^^

It was a nice and sunny day, when Travis and Connor Stoll saw something strange.   
Like reeeaaally strange.   
Not monster- war- or just Cabin eleven-strange. It was more like a “What the actual fuck?!?”-strange. 

They both were the year out in school (or more likely schools) and wanted to discover the new town they’re now living in.   
You know, to find out if there potential prank victims for them.   
And what they found was just… disturbing. Because they found Nico di’Angelo; which was a little surprise by itself, but that’s not the point. He stood in the sunlight and wore a yellow shirt; which was even weirder. But the oddest thing was that he threw little stones at someone’s windows!

“Hey Nico, what are you doing there? And what happened to the “all black”-rule?”, the older Stoll asked him.   
Nico turned around, surprised to see the two sons of Hermes.   
Then he looked at himself and said: “The shirt is part of a bet.”   
“You bet?”   
“Yeah, with Reyna. Sometimes. Whatever.”   
“Okay, okay, but what about the pebbles?”, Connor demanded. 

Nico looked at them suspicious, and then he sighed and began to speak: “Well, you both know we’re all characters of this book, right? And I found the author. AND HE WON’T TALK TO ME, THIS LITTLE SHIT!”   
The Stoll brothers looked shocked.   
“How?”   
“What how?”   
“How did you find out the authors name and address?”   
“Oh that was rather easy. I climbed all the way up to the very first page. His name was there. And after that it was rather easy to find out where he lives. But this little brat fortifies himself in his house! I already asked him why he killed Bianca and the only thing he said then was: “It was necessary, Nico! Why wouldn’t you understand this?” The fuck was necessary, old man!”   
He shouted the last sentence towards the house. Nico was obviously pissed. 

But he wasn’t the only one. Travis and Connor also got pretty angry about this man.   
“He was the one who did all this to us?”   
“Yep.”   
“Oh he will die! Why did he do this to Luke! Unnecessary!”   
“Travis, I think we found our future victim.”   
“Oh yes, I think so too!”   
And that was the story about how Travis, Connor and Nico began to prank the shit out of Uncle Rick.


End file.
